How to fall asleep
by KatieH42
Summary: A very short, little one shot Malec that came to mind as I was unable to fall asleep, the night after I watched the first episode of season 3.


**Small one-shot taking place after season 3 episode 1. I don't own anything.**

Magnus had been awake for hours. He didn't know what time it was, but he been staring at the ceiling since at least 2 o'clock and that felt like forever ago. For an immortal staring at the ceiling, forever took on new meaning. He didn't know what answers were up there but there he was, lying awake staring at the ceiling.

It was surprisingly difficult to think of himself as someone other than the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He could lie to the world and say he didn't care for titles but in his heart he had always felt pride that he had succeeded, that he alone had risen to such heights, that he had made something of a life out of one had once felt so worthless. Losing the job, well it was more than a job to him, had been the worst thing he could imagine until Alexander told him about the job in Alicante. He had flinched, even if his face had not, just at the thought of losing his status and Alexander on the same day. He had tried really tried to do what was best for Alexander but it had damn near broke in his heart.

After the pool game, when Alexander had confronted him about his innocent but compulsive lies they had been a moment, just one moment when Alexander had to put his hand Magnus's face and meant every word he said. " I'm not going anywhere." That moment had felt so solid to Magness. They had a few more drinks but in truth Magness could not wait to get Alexander home. In that solid moment he had not felt lost in a sea of troubles and it had left him burning for touch, closeness, warmth, the taste of Alexander, the weight of Alexander's body against his, even his fingers itched for the short hair on the back of Alexander's neck. He could not wait to get Alexander home, to take off his clothes and to be as close as possible to him. Alexander didn't even mention going back to the Institute to that night, just fell asleep beside him.

Magnus looked over at Alexander, asleep on the golden pillow next to him, the sheet cutting smooth delicate line across his hip. As though Alexander could hear Magnus's thoughts he shifted in his sleep and his hand crawled over the sheets, looking for something. Magnus smiled and moved a half inch closer so Alexander found him. It seemed to me that it was looking for because he lay still again. Magneu toyed with the idea of getting up for a drink but as careful as he was there was no way he could manage it without waking Alexander. He let the sigh out very slowly, afraid even his breath would disturb the Shadowhunter sleeping next to him.

"Magnus?" Alexander murmured sleepily lifting his head a few inches from the pillow. " Is everything okay? "

"Yes," Magnus answered. "Go back to sleep." It surprised and secretly pleased him that Alexander didn't sleep when he didn't. Long time lovers seem to have that effect on each other. It felt, he wasn't sure, comforting he supposed, that Alexander felt so close to him.

"What's wrong? " Alexander asked, opening his eyes a sliver and squinting around the darkroom.

"Nothing, "Magnus said softly. "Just feeling a little hungover I think."

"Can I get you something? "Alexander asked. Magnus could see Alexander waking up before him. Quickly he laid a hand on Alex's shoulder and answered, "no my darling, I am quite all right. Just go back to sleep."

"Can I least hold you?" Alexander asked, as his long arms started to pull at Magnus's arm, just out of his reach. Magnus almost smiled, looking down at him.

"What will that help?" he asked gently, moving a little closer and putting his arm against Alexander's sweet, sleepy face.

"When I'm hungover you hold me and it always helps," Alexander insisted. Magnus almost laughed this time - he had seen Alexander hungover exactly one time, poor thing and Magnus had been quite surprised to see someone who had broken almost every bone twice without complaint be so unable to handle a simple hangover. But it's true, Alexander had spent most of the morning in bed, with Magnus bringing him tea and bits of food to tempt him, but mostly just laying with him.

"Well, alright then," he said, laying down against Alexander's body as he wrapped his long arms around Magnus's shoulder's and pulling him closer. His skin was warm, soft and something about his smell, it was sweet and safe.

Alexander was breathing slower, and slower as he slipped back into sleep and Magnus could feel it on the back of his neck. Somehow he couldn't imagine falling asleep, not when his mind kept drifting back to the moment he heard, "Magnus Bane, you will no longer serve as the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

But he was warm and he was loved and that was something and his eyes were getting heavy after all. He didn't fight it, he would get some sleep after all.


End file.
